


It's all Hush-Hush

by AkseltheJaded



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Gay Panic, High School, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rating: M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Build, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This is anything but slow, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, oopsies, what is the opposite of slow romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkseltheJaded/pseuds/AkseltheJaded
Summary: "So, if I were to tell you about me and so much more, would that get you and all of your little friends off my back?" Darren asked with a sly smile, cornering Boston on one side of his bed. Boston looked at him warily."Well, everything you say comes with a price, so tell me what you want in return for answers." Boston replied, staring right into his grey eyes. Darren smirked."How about a kiss?"Even after Darren decides that him working in adult entertainment would solve his longing for love, his heart says the opposite once he meets a high school football player, who's bound to find and tell his secrets.
Relationships: Boston Strictland/ Lia Williams, Darren Banks/ Boston Strictland, Delaney Kessler/ Parker Boone, Mentions of Pennsylvania "Penn" Garzo/ Darren Banks





	1. Introducing...!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don't know if people do like to read original works on this website, but I figure I'd give it a try! I have a small collections of writings on my google docs that I would like to transfer onto here, so I'll start with this one! Please let me know if you liked it, and please email/message me with anything!
> 
> Also this story isn't exactly underage, but some flashbacks will include underage characters. Darren will start out 17 in the first few chapters, but will turn 18. The rest of the characters are 18 and up. That said, all characters are purely fictional, and that all coincidences that may or may happen are also fictional.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Aksel

The booming music could be heard all the way down Verde Drive, but yet the streets were empty. Boston felt the beat in his stomach as he parked his car on the sidewalk nearest to the house. There weren't many other cars on the street, because to here from the football stadium, it was more or less a 15 minute walk. Boston lived farther away, so he might as well save himself the trip to a tipsy walk back to the parking lot, and then home.

Now, this house was not just a normal house, it was one of the most expensive mansions in the gated community near the school. It had been on sale for a while until a new student moved in about a month ago. Normally, Boston would be hosting these Friday night parties after the football games, but his parents were home this weekend. His friends vouched for the new student, so Boston was REALLY here to approve of the party. Not only that, but to see why his friends liked the new boy so much.

"Hey hey, you're thirty minutes late." a girl commented as Boston made his way up to the cellar door, where the host said the entrance was. Boston shrugged, pulling up on the door handle to open it. The music was noticeably louder after the door opened, and Boston and the girl grinned at each other.

"My bad little lady, must've gotten lost..." Boston replied with a teasing look on his face. He handed her a relatively small package before she walked in. Boston's heartbeat increased the further he walked into the house. He could feel the buzz in his stomach, hopeful to have a good time tonight to celebrate another win for the senior season. They walked down a long corridor of locked doors before going downstairs,where the life of the party was located. Half of Gallagher high school was probably in the hole-in-the-wall of a basement. As soon as he lost himself in his thoughts, he lost sight of the girl he walked in with. It was too dim in the space to pick her out of the crowd, but didn't mind it. She was probably just as excited as he was.

Boston explored the space, finding his way to the LED strobe-light bar first. It was kind of hard to miss. It took up all of the wall space, and the wall showcased all kinds of whiskeys, vodka and more on each shelf. He started with a beer for the night since he wanted to stay conscious to eventually meet the host. In the meantime, Boston found a few of his friends hanging out on the couch. He figured he'd go see what his friends thought of this place. He scooted through what felt like hundreds of people to find one of the few couches in the room. Some Drake song was playing and most took it upon themselves to turn it into a singalong. Boston sat down with a look of relief on his face.

"Ain't this shit nice or what? You never had a bar at your place." His friend and teammate, Jace commented with a grin. Boston rolled his eyes, nursing the drink in his hand. Him and Jace had been friends since fourth grade, so he valued his opinion more than most of other friends. He shrugged.

  
"Hey, my coolers worked just as well. You see any smoking here? I gave everyone my fair share of the green goodies at my place!" Boston critiqued, finally finishing the drink in hand. Normally, he's good at monitoring how many drinks he's had at his own house. But now that he's not on clean up and police watch, he couldn't care less about his alcohol intake. Jace nodded.

"You're right. Have you talked to 'em yet? I feel like you should stick it to his face! Tell him, 'ey! I need a smoke dammit!'" Jace shouted drunkenly, waving his solo cup in the air. Boston rolled his eyes. He could never get a word in with him if he was beyond two drinks. Jace was clearly past that point.

"Yeah, right. I don't care about the smoking thing that much. Don't you think that this is all a little too convenient? What's he like?" Boston shouted, as the beer pong table crowd behind them became rowdier. Jace shrugged, putting an arm around a girl next to him.

"Trust me, He's one helluva host. Maybe you'll become friends! Go! Go talk to the guy and go find a date!" Jace demanded, trying to kick Boston away from the couch. He chuckled, pushing himself off the couch. He now was in search of the host. As he took a few steps forward, a girl laced her arm around his neck, pulling them close.

"Bos--hey! Come take some pictures with us?" she asked enthusiastically. Boston identified her as Lia, another senior in another friend group. He agreed to it, also participating in a Tik Tok before pulling himself away. As much as Boston enjoyed the fame, he needed to meet the host. Jace was right. He could use another friend, one that wasn't fake.

Boston took a breather, sitting down on a cushioned bench as he rested his head on the wall behind him. He watched the party almost as if it was in slow motion. He liked the party, but didn't know if he would admit it. He was almost jealous. having these parties were important to him, and seeing someone do it for him made him almost bitter. He was too busy daydreaming when all of the sudden someone kicked his shoe, almost knocking them to the floor. Boston's glare soon disappeared after he saw the pale-skinned body, glowing under the colorful strobe lights.

“Sorry wallflower, didn’t see you there.” A medium clear voice joked, the guy turning to Boston and giving him a wink. That was the Host, Darren Banks that bumped into him. He was wearing skin tight gold pants that hugged him all of the right places, and he had a leather vest covering his T-shirt. He had a sleeve of tattoos going down his left arm, and had them trailing down the sides of his neck. He had somewhat long black hair with silvery highlights. His face was cleanly shaven, and his pearly whites made his color-changing eyes stand out. Boston was almost taken aback by his looks, but he stood up, beating his height by a few inches. He raised an eyebrow.

“Great party you have here, I hope I see you around more... I’m Boston. If you ever go to the Friday games, I’m number 33.” Boston introduced, extending a hand to the host. Darren obliged, returning a warm, soft hand in his coarser ones. Darren giggled, sizing Boston up with his eyes.

“Oh, I've seen you out on the field, and at school. A pleasure to finally meet ya. Can I get ya a drink, Bos?” Darren asked, moving his body to the beat subconsciously. Boston shrugged. He’d only heard his close friends call him that nickname, but he wasn’t extremely bothered by it either.

“Sure, although I already had a beer.” Boston answered, his tipsiness speaking for him.

“Hey, no biggie! so, do you like sweet, fruity, strong...?” Darren asked the other.

“You know what? Give me something sweet, but surprise me.” Boston replied, half shouting as a louder choice of music came alive. Darren smiled, turning around to look for a path to the bar. He got a hold of Boston's forearm in preparation to lead him to the bar. If Boston was full on drunk, he would've taken this as flirting. He went along with it anyways

“Well, follow me! I usually let the bartender do all the work, but I'll fix you up an original of mine. Do you think you’ll come back for another party? I wanna make sure everyone is enjoying themselves.” Darren asked, leading Boston to the bar, seating him away from the others while he got to work himself. Boston nodded, looking at the light-up coasters. He looked to the other seats that were taken by ladies, giving them glances.

“Yeah, I’m surprised it’s going so well to be honest. I'm usually the one to run things around here, as I'm sure you heard from everybody. Do your parents ever come home?” Boston asked with little to no concern, pulling out a cigarette and putting it to his lips. He patted his pockets for a lighter, but couldn’t find it. Darren reached over with a lit match, lighting his cigarette before putting it out and getting back to the unfinished drink.

“Oh yes, your friends tell me a lot about you. Your parties do sound tempting. And, my dad owns this house, actually. My parents live up in Illinois, and they left me down here to finish up my education. They frequently travel, and didn’t want to keep moving me soooo… Here I am!” Darren explained, serving the drink in a thin, yet tall shot glass. Boston was about to take it, but Darren stopped him short, lighting the drink on fire with another match.

“WOAH! Okay, are you sure this is safe to drink?” Boston asked, carefully clinking his glass with Darren’s. 

“Of course! This one’s a cinnamon-y drink, named by a service worker I met once. Baily's comet or something... Cheers!” Darren shouted before downing the fiery liquid, shaking his body with the aftertaste. Boston followed shortly after, the cooling Irish cream extinguishing the flame, all going down his throat at the same time. He set the empty glass down, looking at Darren with a newfound respect as he put the cigarette back in his mouth, taking a puff.

“Well, you sure know how to make a nice drink...Thanks. You know, if you wanna spice up your party I got you. I can hook you up with juuls, camels, tobacco, you name it--”

“Nah nah, I don’t smoke so much anymore. Thanks though, Bos. You’re a pretty cool guy like they say you are, you know? I guess I need to go to games more often.” Darren replied, a flirty glint in his eyes.

"They? Thanks, but let me tell you something, 'Banks'. These compliments are nice, but you do realize that all of this is a little sketchy? I mean, who the fuck has money to spend like this? and trust someone like YOU to keep it in order?" Boston challenged Darren. Darren didn't look --by any means-- surprised by his observations. In fact, he laughed.

"Oh, I know ALL the rumors. I've heard them all. It sounds like YOU, Boston, have not had very many people around you that aren't toxic, nor trustworthy. All I can say is, be open to change! I'm not here to take over your situation. Consider this an offer of peace. You like to have fun, right? So do I! Consider making a decision on your own for once and not going to the popular opinion for choices. make your own choices." Darren said, being honest. To Boston, it felt like he spoke like he knew something. He was going to push further,but Darren’s attention turned to his phone in his back pocket. He then picked it up to look at the text, his face lighting up immediately.

“What, that your girl texting you? Does she come to your parties? Better yet, a boyfriend?” Boston joked, and Darren laughed nervously, putting his phone away, then snatched the cigarette out of Boston’s mouth. He took a drag, then put it out on the bar.

“I’ve got a friend waiting, actually. They don’t want to be seen, so I’m heading to their place. The party ends at about 3am, so enjoy yourself ‘till then. And no smoking in my house, it’s a rule I've let you break, courtesy of moi. Goodbye, thanks for coming!!” Darren blew a kiss to Boston before scooting himself through the waves of dancers and heading out to what appeared to be the door leading upstairs. Boston watched him leave, a bit disappointed to have the host leave his company so soon, but he didn’t care enough to chase after him. With the strong alcohol in his system and with the opportunity presented, he was going to have fun. He left the bar, returning to the beer pong table where Lia was at before. He tapped her on the shoulder, greeting her with a broad smile.

“Hey, can I join you? Maybe we can hang out at my place if you get bored here...”


	2. And then they were partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boston becomes increasingly suspicious of Darren as he starts to lose friends over him. What could the other have that HE doesn't? He has the perfect opportunity to find out as they've just became partners for an English project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I only have about three chapters written for this story, but I don't plan for this story to be THAT long. I'll probably cap it at about 10 chapters. I hope I can get out at least a chapter a week. Maybe two. Anywho, I hope this story is interesting to others in the least. I like to write for myself, but I want to share as well! 
> 
> Happy Monday!
> 
> -Aksel

After the party on Friday, It was hard to keep track of Darren, as he was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the weekend. Boston saw himself on the front of Instagram and Tik Tok posts, which he was glad of. He felt relevant, and felt relieved that Darren didn't have social media. He didn't want the new boy to steal his spotlight. But this was something he would never say out loud. He spent the rest of the weekend with Lia, and they went and had their own fun with movie dates, ice cream dates, and more. Even though they weren't a thing yet, people speculated they would be soon. People who knew him, knew that he was never in a relationship for more than four months, but girls were never bothered by it.

After the bell rung for lunch, Boston made his way through the crowded hallway full of students and snuck out to the parking lot. His friends and him would usually go eat out or hang out by their cars. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking for Darren in the crowd. But he knew he wouldn't find him for some reason. Once he made his way out the parking lot, he saw Jace, his girlfriend and Lia. He furrowed his eyebrows. They were missing two people.

"Where's Delaney and Parker?" Boston asked, slightly annoyed. He gave a smile Lia's way, then pulled out his phone to either call or text one of them. Jace sighed.

"They're...busy." Jace answered after a long pause. He pocketed his juul after exhaling the smoke that blew away with the wind. Boston knew that Jace was a terrible liar. He chuckled out of annoyance.

"Come on, where Del and Parker go is no secret to anyone. What did they do, hop the border? Just say it, I'm not gonna take offense if they slept in or something. You know they like to be more intimate than you two lovebirds." Boston joked, pulling his car door open. He started the car and cranked the air conditioning up high since it was still a hot summer. Jace rolled his eyes, pushing himself off of the hood of Boston's Jeep.

"Well, since you don't take offense, They went to have lunch at Darren's. They wanted to see what his place was like, I guess. They're lucky, I wish I could go too..." Jace muttered the last part. Boston looked up in shock, trying to play it off by fixing his blonde hair with his fingers.

"Lunch at Darren's? Why wouldn't we just have lunch altogether?" Boston asked in complete confusion. Jace shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I mean, all of us want to know about him. I guess he just got a head-start, heh." Jace answered, tilting his head up in thought. His girlfriend said something to Jace about Darren, then they started to chatter away. Lia looked to Boston, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Bos. I know your friends love you, They're probably doing this for you!" Lia replied, trying to sound optimistic. Boston exhaled slowly. Lia was right. Why should he be worried about some wannabe that had a bigger house than him?

"Yeah. Well, enough chit chat. This man's gotta eat." Boston interrupted Jace and his girlfriend, pointing to himself. They all piled into the car, on their way to find the nearest Publix.

.

.

.

.

.

Boston was about two minutes early walking into his last class of the day, English. He sat at his usual desk at the far side of the room near the cabinets. He wasn’t the class clown, but wasn’t a goody two shoes either. He did as average as anyone could get, while completing no work whatsoever. As soon as the late bell rang, Darren burst through the door, a panicked look on his red face. His eyes swept the room for a familiar face and they eventually landed on Boston, who looked surprised to see him. His eyes lit up as he strolled over to the desk next to the jock. He set his heavy book bag onto the floor and took a seat. The teacher, Mr. West walked up to Darren’s desk, a small smirk on his greying bearded face. 

  
  


“What do I owe this occasion to, Mister Banks? I normally have you in my fourth period.” Mr West asked, crossing his arms with a somewhat amused look on his face. Darren looked away sheepishly before pulling his schedule from out of his shirt pocket and handed it to the teacher.

“I had a schedule change last minute, I managed to fit another music class in. I hated your AP class anyways, so I'll be fine with your honors class.” Darren calmly replied, giving a small smile to Boston before turning back to Mr West. He returned the schedule to his desk, then walked up to the whiteboard to start class. 

' _something weird is definitely going on in between them...'_ Boston made a mental note. He pulled out a piece of paper to look like he was working.

“Well, I’m glad to have you still registered under one of my classes, Mister Banks. You’ve arrived just in time for our Macbeth project. You will be partnered up with someone to create a “lost scene” that gives insight to…” Mr West rambled on, but Boston easily tuned him out. He hated group projects in this class because he had only acquaintances, no friends in the class. His thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper skimming his left hand. He saw that Darren had passed it to him, so he opened it.

  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1D1Wy49Km68BvNCbeFJYctN8Awmou_VtN/view?usp=sharing>

‘Wanna be partners?’

[ ] Yes

[ ] No, fuck off

The slip read, and Boston laughed silently before retrieving a pencil to write something back. He tossed it back to Darren, slightly edited.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H2Q-EqJgNaX4MEEBB6T4ITmloocQiFtG/view?usp=sharing>

‘Wanna be partners?’

[ x ] Yes

[ ] ~~No, fuck off~~

Boston then gave Darren his phone so he could get his phone number. Boston was more than happy to be working with the new boy on this project. He could ask him about Delaney and Parker, and hopefully even more. He turned away from Darren after, resting his head on his arm, trying not to fall asleep as the teacher lectured.

Darren smiled, tucking the note back in his pocket, giving attention to the guidelines, taking notes while Boston dozed off. Darren gazed at the jock, admiring his symmetrical and perfect face. He wanted nothing more than to touch or feel any part of him, but he resisted. He would have to gain Boston's trust before going any further with the plan of his own. Sooner than later, Mr. West finished up the lecture. As soon as class was disbursed, Darren nudged the sleeping football star with his hand to his muscular bicep.

“Hey, 33. We got a project to do. Are you coming to my place after school?” Darren asked softly, starting to pack up since the bell was about to ring. Boston sat up slowly, stretching after his prolonged nap, then settled his lighter-than-normal backpack on his shoulder before standing. He nodded.

“I guess I am giving up my afternoons for a stupid project. Are we going in my car?” Boston asked with a yawn. He checked his phone and quickly answered some messages. Darren shrugged, tossing his frizzy black hair around with his hands.

“Yeah, sure. I have to grab my bike though, so I’ll meet you there? You’re in parking spot 24, right?” Darren asked, and Boston took in a sharp breath.

“And how would you know that?” Boston asked curiously, a smirk on his face. Darren snickered.

“Are you kidding me? Any girl would kill to ride in that G-wagon. Anyways, I’ll see you in ten!” Darren said as the bell rang, chirpily walking out the door. Boston sighed, exiting the classroom shortly after him.

‘I can’t wait till Friday…’ Boston thought. He decided against telling his friends about this endeavor. He's always first at everything. It should stay that way.

[Moments later]

“Are you my Uber driver?” Darren joked as Boston pulled up next to him at the front of the school. Darren got in after putting his bike in the trunk.

“If you give me a couple of bucks, sure thing.” Boston replied, and Darren giggled. He went to put in his address on the Gps, but the jock stopped him. He knew where he was going. Boston turned on some soft music.

' _I have to find out about Del and Parker'_ Boston thought to himself. He opened his mouth to start up a conversation.

"So, Del told me him and Parker went to your place for lunch? What's up with that?" Boston asked as casually as he could without sounding condescending. Darren looked up at him in slight shock. He relaxed some before shrugging.

"Wow, word spreads fast. Well, they really wanted to see the house, so I obliged. I'm not a good host if i don't feed them, so we had lunch together. Simple. Why, was someone worried?" Darren asked with concern. Boston shook his head, relaxing his grip on the wheel a little bit. The new boy's answers reverberated in his ears. He soaked in the information before speaking again.

“No, no one was worried. So, what made you start hosting parties? Is it some big cover up for a big drug operation?” Boston asked, glancing over to Darren, who was texting someone on his phone. He looked up.

“Aha, you wish it was drugs! Honestly, the parties are just another way of filling the house. Plus, it’s one of the best ways to make friends with the whole damned school and town in a short period of time.” Darren answered, looking out the window to view the countryside. Boston wasn’t satisfied with his answer.

“Friends? If I know anything about friends, it’s that they’re always turning on ya. The cold shoulder. You must have enemies. Are you trying to get back at one of the other jocks? Like _me?_ ” Boston teased, and Darren rolled his eyes with a disappointed look. He looked rather gloomy, but he changed his face back to normal, seconds after. Boston pulled up to Verde drive, looking at Darren's house in the full glory of the sun. It almost loomed taller than it appeared Friday night. There was a large flower garden surrounding a water fountain, which blocked any sight into the house from the street. Boston turned into the driveway, stopping at the closed gate. Darren showed the jock his phone, it telling him to punch in a set of numbers. 

“One does not make enemies if you can make peace with them. I can think of a few 'potential' enemies, but none of them are you. You’re definitely a friend.” Darren responded as they sat there for moments. Boston eventually punched in the numbers that Darren instructed to do and buzzed the intercom. Someone picked up.

“Hello, May I have your name?” A man called over. Boston's words got caught in his throat. 

‘ _He has a butler? Servants? How rich is this dude? I mean, his last name is Banks_ _after all_ ’ Boston thought, but all of them diminished as soon as Darren unbuckled his seat belt and reached half of his body across from Boston just to answer the man.

“Penn, It’s me, Darren! I have a visitor today!” Darren said with uncanny enthusiasm before pulling back to sit properly in his seat. Boston hoped the other wouldn't notice the blush creeping up on his face. He would blame it on the hot weather.

  
  


[In the House]

Darren flung the garage door open, being greeted by Penn. They shared a short hug before Darren turned back to the jock.

“Bos, This is Penn, named after the only Pennsylvania. He’s like my bodyguard. Penn, you can add him to the security gate list. Come on, I'll show you to my room. It's on the second floor." Darren briefly explained, taking Boston's book-bag from him, then started for the stairs. Boston looked around at the open space, amazed on how Darren would be able to afford all of this. The upstairs of the house had such a different atmosphere than the party in the basement.

The palace-like mansion felt fragile. With the tan-ish marble covering every surface of the floor, and two adjoining flights of stairs making the grand entryway in front of the door. Everything seemed shiny and polished. Tall windows graced almost every wall, and Boston could see the large fountain outside from where he was standing. He closed his mouth quickly as soon as it opened, not wanting to make a fool of himself. He quickly made it up the carpeted stairs, speeding up his pace to catch up with the host. Boston took note of the direction they were going in case he got lost in the large maze of a house. He looked back at Penn, whose eyes followed them up the stairwell, while he stood at the landing, almost like a statue.

' _My parents would and could never give me something this grand, so why is he so different…?_ ' Boston thought as Darren opened his bedroom door. It wasn't as big as he thought it was going to be. The king sized bed had silver and purple covers on it and the pillows were velvet black. The floor was wood, and the walls were a calming grey. It almost didn’t match. There was a large closet and a door adjoining the wall next to it, which was assumed to be the bathroom. Darren set both book-bags down, and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes for a short moment, basking in the warm light that shone from his window to the bed.

"So, is this gonna be a thing where I do all the work, and you give me the money after it's finished?" Darren asked as Boston took the rolling chair from his desk, rolling it over to the edge of the bed before sitting down. 

"I get a feeling that you're more intelligent than all of the scaredy cats I've worked with, so no. I'm willing to give this a try." Boston answered, reaching for his book bag halfheartedly to search for the instructions. Darren eventually did the same, giving the paper a once-over before speaking.

"I think that Lady Macbeth should run away from the castle, and there be a bounty out for her in the fourth scene." Darren offered, tapping the pencil on his paper. Boston shrugged. He really couldn't care less about the project.

"Whatever you think works, will probably work. Sure, we can go with that." Boston answered shortly. Darren could tell he wasn't with the whole 'homework' thing, so he would have to find a quicker way to befriend him. He had no scheme going, but he knew the other already had suspicions about him.

“Alright. Let's do it later. Are you hungry? Let's do something here. Play games--watch a movie. Hmm?" Darren asked playfully, yanking the binder from Boston's hands and chucking it across the room. Boston considered commenting on it, but was okay with procrastinating, like he always did.

"Sure, I'll bite. You cook? Eating out can get a little much sometimes." Boston suggested, already questioning Darren's actions, but deciding to trust him. After all, he had to get to the bottom of him (no pun intended), and figure him out. Darren's face lit up and he nodded, hopping off his bed.

"I'd love to cook for you, sweetheart. Let me change into something more comfortable. You can stay for the show if you'd like..." Darren said with a wink, and Boston rolled his eyes, getting up.

"I'd rather eat shit, thanks. I'll be downstairs then." Boston replied, quickly exiting the room. He didn't know how long he'd be staying, but he certainly wasn't romantically interested in Darren--or guys in general. He thought back to Delaney and Parker, them and everyone else wanting to solve his mystery. Boston was always first at everything, so took it upon himself to find out every little detail about him. Maybe he would have to flirt back to get answers he needed.

As he descended the stairs, his eyes landed on Penn, who was standing next to the door now. Maybe he could get some quick information out of him. Penn smiled once Boston approached him, extending a hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you, I didn’t see you at the party on Friday.” Boston greeted, shaking Penn’s hand. His grip was increasingly stronger than his, but not too much that he couldn’t handle. He couldn’t tell how old he was, but he did have a few grey hairs on his blond head. He had muscle on him, and was wearing a simple white business shirt tucked in with dark blue pants. 

“Then you didn’t look hard enough. Anyways, I hope you’re here with good intentions, or we’ll be seeing each other more often than you think.” Penn answered passive aggressively. Boston raised an eyebrow at his snarkiness.

“Oh? What makes you so high and mighty? Are you funding this whole project? Maybe this is just some big scam and you’ve actually brainwashed him? Riddle me that.” Boston taunted the older man. He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He simply laughed in his face, ultimately ending the conversation.

“You guys talking about me? What did I miss?” Darren asked, sliding down the banister of the stairs. Penn smiled at him once he came down the stairs, acting as if nothing had happened.

Darren had changed into some athletic shorts and a simple t-shirt. His sleeves of tattoos were in view, and so were his muscular legs. Boston shook his head slowly, and shrugged. Darren led the jock into the kitchen, while Penn stood perfectly still, but now looking in their direction. Boston had an opponent, or more an obstacle

"So, what can i get for you, sir? You name it, i cook it, hopefully" Darren asked, leaving a glass of water on the counter next to Boston. Boston hummed in thought, taking a sip out of the glass that was hopefully meant for him.

"Tell you what, make a mean taco, and it better be soft-shell" Boston replied. Darren scoffed, giving him a disgusted look.

“Get the hell outta here-- there are hard shells only in this house!” Darren replied, and Boston chuckled, taking out his phone that buzzed moments ago. He shook his head.

“If you make ‘em taste good, maybe you’ll convince me that hard shell is okay--not as good as soft though.” Boston reminded him.. Darren rolled his eyes.

“You talk about sex that often then?” Darren asked, and Boston chuckled, shaking his head. He took a seat by the island, watching the new boy carefully un-stack items pulled from the pantry, making fluid movements. He raised an eyebrow.

“You like to cook? You seem like Gordon Ramsay in here” Boston commented, watching his body move. He felt like he was in a trance. Darren didn’t bother to turn around, as he knew what he was doing. He slid the ground beef onto the skillet, letting it sizzle. He hummed in response

  
  


“What’s your favorite type of music, darling?” Darren asked, adding more ingredients to the pan. Boston looked up from his phone in confusion and annoyance. He felt as if he was getting nowhere.

“Oh, quit with all of the small talk, I want to know more about you. Why are you going out of your way to be nice to me? I know you wouldn’t do all of this shit for someone else at school.” Boston answered with another question. Darren sighed, and rolled his eyes. He turned around.

“But you don’t even know me. Why assume I don't treat everyone the same as you? You could just be living in a bubble.” Darren suggested with a strained laugh. Boston mocked his laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe you’re right, or maybe I’m right.” Boston said.

The conversation ended there as Darren finished up cooking. He served the soft shelled tacos, and they ate in silence. They kept making eye contact with each other, but they didn't have the courage to say anything to each other. Darren blushed and looked down at his plate when he was finished. Boston sighed, sitting back in his chair after he finished the two tacos on the plate.

“You know maybe I was--” Boston started after a while, but Darren’s phone interrupted them, ringing loudly with the sound of a strumming guitar. Darren shot him an apologetic look before walking into the next room to take the call. He came back moments later with a bittersweet smile on his face.

“What, something the matter?” Boston asked and Darren shook his head. He took the empty plates from the table and into the kitchen.

“No, but I’m gonna have to kick you out. Penn and I have some errands to do. We can work on the project tomorrow.” Darren said with an empty tone. Boston stood up, kinda feeling awkward.

“Oh yeah, sure. Um, I’ll get my stuff from your room.” Boston answered, quickly going for the stairs. He wondered what was so urgent that they had to leave like that, but decided it wasn’t any good to stay any longer either. He picked up his papers that strayed from the binder and shoved it all back in his book bag. He would reorganize it later. He quickly toed down the stairs again, phone and keys in hand. Darren was nowhere to be found, but there Penn stood in the same place at the door.

“We hope to see you again soon.” Penn responded blandly, opening the door for him. Boston eyed the bodyguard as he walked out the door.

“Yeah, sure. Be suspicious of me. See how far it’ll get you…I'll figure you out eventually” Boston responded. Penn trailed after the high schooler after locking the door. They got to their respective cars.

“It’s my job to have an eye on you.” Penn responded before getting in the driver’s seat of their jeep. As they pulled away, Darren smiled through the window at Boston as they passed by him. Boston sat in his car for a little while, trying to comprehend what that was, and what it could be. He debated on following their car, but he figured he had to be prepared before he could act on it. He picked up the phone to dial up Lia, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Lia. I'm pulling up, where you at?"


	3. Denial (Duh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boston has some change of heart once he realizes how sincere Darren is with his random selfless acts of kindness. Will this sway his opinion on the new kid, or will he continue to brush it off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long pause.  
> I'd say we're about a quarter of the way into the story, maybe even a half. Originally, everything was supposed to take place within an 8-day period, but it's always subject to change! Also, chapters 1-3 1/2 was pre-written, so the next chapters will be un-beta'd! Anyways, on with the writing!
> 
> And if you saw that I said there would be weekly updates, no you didn't <3
> 
> Aksel

"Babe, don't act like you're sleeping! Answer me!" A voice said to him, the tone unrecognizable. Boston opened his eyes, rubbing at them while he groaned. He felt a very warm body attached to his left side, but where was he? He was almost afraid to see who it was. He had hoped this was just a dream, but something about this scenario felt a little too real. Boston couldn't even begin to think where his phone was with the familiar throbbing headache. He had drank the night before for sure.

"So, are you gonna say those three words to me again?" The ambiguous voice asked again. Boston swallowed nervously, looking around his surroundings to figure out if he was in danger. It seemed like he was still in his room, but everything had a distorted blue and red hue to it. He sighed.

"Say what? I never said anything..." Boston complained, trying to gather the courage to look down at the body laying on his left side, taunting him with these snide remarks. The person's fingers were tapping up and down on his bare chest. Honestly, it would have been a sweet gesture if Boston knew where he was and who he slept with. They shifted a little bit to the point that their hair was visible to Boston's peripheral vision. It was black, just like...

"Darren?" Boston called out, finally looking down to see the new boy staring right back at him. His doe-like glossy grey eyes were the most beautiful thing to him at that moment, blinking slowly with his long lashes to get the sleep out of his eyes. Darren smiled at him, placing a kiss on his jaw. Boston wondered how the hell they ended up in his bed. He thought he left Darren's house by himself. Did he get drunk and booty call him? Did he even admit to himself to liking him?

"I said, do you love me?" Darren asked, but the voice suddenly changed. It sounded much more feminine. Boston sighed, closing his eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream. The lighting seemed to change above his eyelids, so he took a chance to open them. He shouted in surprise at the change in features. He scrambled to get out of bed, but ended up falling to the carpeted floor. The body beside him panicked, looking over to the jock below the bed.

"Jesus Christ, Boston! What's wrong?!" the girly voice asked. Boston physically slumped once he opened his eyes to see Lia on his bed.

_'The black hair was just her, the black hair was just her...'_ Boston thought, rubbing his lower back before he got up. He was now remembering that he brought Lia back to his house to hang out, but she ended up sleeping over. Now that he thought more about it, he found that Lia shared Darren's shoulder-length hair and grey eyes. What kind of sick joke were his eyes playing on him?

"I guess I was having a nightmare? I honestly don't know. Shit, sorry honey..." Boston answered, stretching his arms and neck. Lia got up and hugged him from behind before going into his bathroom.

"It's alright, but you never answered my question..."

.

.

.

"So you're telling ME, that you had a wet dream about Darren? Oh Jesus Boston, you're in love!" Jace shouted, falling off the bench he was sitting on in fits of laughter. Boston rolled his eyes and took another bite of his sandwich.

After the morning debacle, Boston drove himself and Lia to school, trying to get the scenario out of his head. Why would he have such a dream? Why the new boy out of all people? He hoped he wasn't going crazy. He decided to take a smoke break at lunch to get everything off of his mind. Jace, his girlfriend, Parker, and Delaney joined him out on a park bench near school, listening to Boston's morning disaster.

"Man, shut up, it was _not_ a wet dream! It was just possible that they shared similarities! They both have black hair, grey eyes--"

"Nah man. There's nothing you can say that can prove me otherwise. You have a crush on him! Aaaand, you guys are somewhat close, why not ask him to prom or something?" Delaney asked with a snort. Parker couldn't seem to keep it together either.

"Nope, there's no way I'm acting on it even if I _did_ like him, which I don't. I'm gonna ask Lia out at the game though. She's a total babe, and you guys like her too, right?" Boston answered, changing the subject quickly, wiping the excess sandwich crumbs off of his fingers with a napkin. The group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Lia is group approved, until you turn gay on her lol. Have you ever thought about it though? Maybe the reason why you can't keep a girl, is because you like--"

"Cut that shit out! I am NOT in love with him! We are only partners, maybe friends. Hey Jace--maybe if it makes you feel better, why don't you invite him to our group too, since you talk about him all the time? you too, Del and Parker. You two went to lunch with him, so give us the scoop." Boston interrupted Jace with his own opinion, then looked towards Delaney and Parker. Boston did look forward to their time spent together oddly enough, even if was just an hour tops. He never really got that close to anyone, and never went to someone else's house if it wasn't a party.

"Hmm, there was nothing new that he shared, he just talked about the clubs he was in. Darren said he was in marching band, German club, and he's in Mr. West's writing club. Oh! And a job on the weekend." Parker described almost all in one breath. Boston nodded slowly, writing a mental note to ask Darren about those things later. It would explain why he was late yesterday.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get a head start back in, so I'll see y'all tomorrow?" Boston said, dumping the empty sandwich wrappers into the nearby garbage. They all agreed.

"Don't keep your sweet little hubby waiting! Give him a kiss for me!" Jace shouted as Boston was walking away. He ignored their laughs and slung his book bag over his right shoulder as he approached the school building again. The doors by the Band room would always be unlocked during school hours, so that's how they snuck in and out during lunch periods. As Boston closed the door behind him, he heard two distinct voices talking.

"...Yeah, that would work out. I'll try to get it done before the Friday game!" The voice said, clearly being Darren's voice. He wanted to walk by like he didn't care, but his heart told him to wait, so he did.

"...mmhm! I know a few people that can help! Alright, have a great day! Alrigh--Oh shit, Boston, you scared me!" Darren closed the door to the band room, then turned around, being surprised by the jock being nearby. Boston chuckled, trying to play it off.

"Oh sorry, I was just passing by... So, what are you trying to get done before the game?" Boston asked curiously while Darren collected himself. He neatly slid papers into folders that all went into his book bag. Darren's face glowed whenever he looked straight at Boston, and he honestly didn't mind it.

"Oh! I was trying to get signatures from different groups in support of the band doing a bake sale! We had a few instruments and drums get rain damage, so we need to do a mid-semester fundraiser...And I was kinda hoping you and... A couple of your teammates... Would be willing to sign...?" Darren asked excitedly, but he was clearly nervous as he handed Boston a piece of paper with all of the information on it and a box on the back of the page for signatures. Boston didn't bother looking at it, and he went ahead and folded it small enough to fit in his pants pocket.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll um, bring this up with the team tomorrow..." Boston answered awkwardly with a respected nod. Darren smiled hopefully, tucking away stray hairs behind his ears. Boston had to look away from him. There was some reaction he didn't like whenever he saw the new boy, and it sure was getting frustrating.

"I Uh,--"

"So--" They both spoke at the same time. Boston laughed, and gestured to the other, wanting him to go first.

"Oh, uh... I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class together? The bell rings in a few minutes." Darren asked politely with a small smile. Boston nodded, starting to walk with him. There would be a good ten minutes before they would get to class, so Boston would use his time wisely. There was another silent moment in between them.

"...You don't like me, right?" Boston asked casually. Darren whipped his head around to look at the jock, a surprised look on his face.

"I--what?" Darren asked, shocked. He stopped moving for moments before picking up his pace to match Boston's again.

"I dunno, I just kinda got the feeling you did, because of yesterday..." Boston answered back as they took the outside route to the English building. Boston only asked because of what had occurred in his dream-like state this morning, but would never tell him. Darren let out a shaky sigh, picking his words carefully.

"W-well, why would that matter, aren't you and Lia a thing...?" Darren asked, a barely noticeable hint of sadness in his words, Boston shrugged.

"Not yet, we're still figuring each other out, but I'm hopeful." Boston replied with a small smile. Darren looked straight ahead at the sidewalk in front of them. The transition bell rang, so more students started to pour outside on their way to the last class of the day. Darren swiped his school ID to get into the building.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, but are we going to my house again today?" Darren asked, stopping outside of the classroom with Boston.

"Yeah, but tomorrow, we're going to my house. Your house is too boring." Boston teased, and Darren scoffed before turning around, heading to the restroom. Boston went ahead and entered the classroom, taking a seat in the same place as yesterday. Barely any people were in the classroom yet, so he went ahead and started scrolling on his phone, waiting for the new boy to get back.

Once the late bell rang, Darren walked in right as it ended. He conversed with Mr. West before sitting down beside the jock, carefully unpacking papers onto his desk. Boston raised an eyebrow.

  
“So, why did you have to leave the house yesterday? We didn't get anything done.” Boston whispered to the dark-haired boy. Darren chuckled nervously, shrugging the comment off.

“Look, I really didn’t mean to kick you out yesterday. My mom wanted Penn and I to do some things… and she's kinda impatient. I’ll make it up to you when you come over today…” Darren said very innocently. He batted his eyelashes at the jock until he looked away and blushed.

“...It’s whatever, I was just wondering...” Boston responded shortly. He didn’t want to even begin thinking about the implications of ‘making it up to him’ at his house. After looking away from him for a brief moment, Boston glanced at the paper the new boy had with all the annotations and writing there was on the small stack of papers.

“I hope that isn’t our project--why are you doing so much work on it?!” Boston whispered loudly, scooting his desk closer to Darren to take a glimpse at what he was doing. Darren shrugged, continuing to write.

“I dunno. _Maybe_ I happen to work at a faster pace than you. Plus, you haven’t even offered to do any of the--”

“Give me that--.” Boston interrupted the other, snatching up the loose-leaf notebook paper. He skimmed down the whole page of notes before setting it down on his own desk. Darren giggled.

“What, are you confused? Need a little help?” Darren teased the football player. Boston rolled his eyes and picked up the paper again. He shook his head.

“No, no. Just looking at what you had so far… say, your writing is pretty good… Do you usually write?” Boston asked casually. Aside from being genuinely curious about him, he wanted to test him in some odd way. Darren took his time to answer.

“Mmm, if 2012 fanfictions count haha… I’m just used to writing a lot. I moved from Mr West’s AP Lit to here. He made us write a lot. That’s all.” Darren responded, reaching over to add a note to the piece of paper. The closer he got to Boston, the warmer the jock felt.

“Ohh, heh. Nice…” Boston replied absentmindedly. He was short on breath as he watched each individual strand of hair fall into Darren’s vision the more he leaned over to his desk. As soon as he dwelled in the moment, the moment was gone. Darren sat up again after he finished writing his notes down.

“Well? Do you have any other questions about me? I know you want to get to know me as much as I want to get to know _you_.” Darren teased with a light chuckle. Boston groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Maybe that can wait until later...”

.

.

.

At the end of class, Darren had reminded the jock that he had band practice, and left the class immediately. Boston took the time to go get food and sit in the school's parking lot, enjoying some time to himself. He could hear the constant metronome from the parking lot, wondering if he should go watch the band, but decided against it. After a while, Boston's phone rang, so he picked it up.

"Hello?" Boston answered, turning down the car radio.

"Hey, babe! I see you're still at school, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I just finished cheer leading practice, and I can see your car from here." Lia responded in a sweet tone. Boston bit his lip nervously, looking out his window to see if he could see her as well.

"Oh, actually I'm waiting for my project partner to get out of practice so we can work together at his place. Sorry babe. We can hang out later if it doesn't take long?" Boston asked in return. He didn't hesitate with his answer, but also he didn't feel like hanging out with her for an odd reason.

"Oh okay. Text me when you get there, and be safe!" Lia answered with disappointment all in her voice. Boston hung up and tossed his phone in the back seat, groaning in frustration. He was going to slam his hand on his wheel, but he was interrupted by the tapping on his window. Boston looked to the passenger seat window, seeing Darren in his vision. He fumbled to unlock the door to let him in. Darren jerked the passenger’s seat door open and shoved himself in the seat with his large book bag, then closed the door quickly after. He was out of breath and his hair was ruffled up into a mess.

“...Uh, you good?” Boston asked after a few moments of silence while Darren caught his breath. He nodded quickly, motioning his head to the street ahead of them while sipping from his water bottle.

‘Yeah, we can go now. Sorry I couldn’t text you, we ran a little later than usual. I had a meeting with my teacher after practice.” Darren apologized quickly. He fixed the collar of his shirt and ran a few fingers through his hair to style it somewhat. Boston almost reluctantly pulled away from the school, thinking back to Lia.

“...Well, you didn’t need to run all the way to my car. I don’t mind, really. Just a heads up would be nice next time.” Boston replied. Darren nodded eagerly.

It didn’t take them long to get back to Darren’s house. It was the same mansion with all of the breathtaking views beyond the security gate. The gate had automatically opened this time to let them in, which Boston found a little weird. Honestly, he thought that massive bodyguard of Darren’s would be waiting for them at the door. It turns out, he was nowhere to be seen as they entered the house through the garage.

“So, where’s that...bodyguard of yours? I really thought we were gonna fight yesterday.” Boston observed relatively quietly, looking around to make sure the guard wasn’t actually still _here_ and listening. Darren chuckled, leading Boston to the kitchen to get himself a snack. He shrugged.

“He’s probably getting the tires changed. We got a nail in one of the front ones yesterday.” Darren commented, plucking a ‘Party Size' bag of Doritos from the pantry and tossing it to Boston. He caught it with ease.

“Did your parents hire him? Does he sleep here? Do you even know who he is?” Boston asked almost all in one breath. Darren turned around to face the jock after retrieving the plastic bowls and two bottles of Pepsi. He raised an eyebrow.

“You sure are interested in someone you’ve only met once.” Darren said curiously, ignoring all of his questions. Boston rolled his eyes.

“I could say the same about you.” Boston replied, placing the Doritos on the table.

“Oh really? I could’ve _sworn_ we’ve met more than once. _And_ You’re interested in me? I thought this couldn't possibly be true.” Darren said sarcastically, walking up the jock with a sexy saunter. Boston realized what he had said, taking steps back when the other kept advancing.

“No shit, not like that! Is this how you get the school's attention, advancing onto other boys like my friends? hosting parties to get all eyes on you, you attention whore! You think you can walk into this small town, buy up the biggest mansion on sale and live with only a bodyguard? Doesn’t that scream ‘interesting’ to you!?” Boston replied angrily, taking a few steps forward. Darren giggled at his ridiculous accusations, shaking his head before turning around to travel upstairs. The jock followed.

“Don’t be silent all of a sudden. I need answers. Everyone does.” Boston said, shutting Darren’s bedroom door after they entered. Darren tossed the bowls on his bed and placed the Pepsi bottles on his desk. He looked towards Boston near the door, giving him an odd look.

“Where’s the Doritos I gave you? Come on dude--” Darren complained. He had his hand near the doorknob, but Boston stopped him. He harshly grabbed the new boy's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back and pinned him to the wall. Boston pressed his body against his.

“Answer me. I don’t care about the snacks. Stop playing ‘nice host’ with me and tell me the truth.” Boston demanded, looking into Darren’s grey eyes. Darren wasn’t afraid of him at all. In fact, he found it amusing.

“If you kiss me, I’ll tell you.” Darren offered, a shy smile--short of a smirk-- on his lips. Boston was bewildered.

“Kiss you? I’m not gay.” Boston responded incredulously. Darren scoffed. Neither of them moved.

“Then stop acting like it and get off of me… I bruise easily.” Darren said in a pouty voice. Boston let go immediately, watching his classmate rub at his wrists that already were turning an inflamed pink. He felt guilty for moments, but he finally took a step back with an added sigh.

“Alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do all that…” Boston admitted, walking further into the room with his head down. Darren looked at him before letting go of the door handle. The chips would wait.

“Okay. You’re right. Who am I to come stir up someone’s small town, bringing all of the attention to me? It really wasn’t supposed to work that way, but it did I guess. This was supposed to be a fresh start.” Darren explained lightly. He flopped down on his bed, back first. Boston glanced towards him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean, fresh start? You killed somebody?” Boston asked jokingly despite full seriousness. Darren chuckled and turned on his side to face the jock. He shook his head slowly.

“Eh, you wish, but no. Nothing like that. Let’s just say, I had plans of dropping out of school for a career more obscure. Let’s say I haven’t gotten so far.” Darren replied, motioning to his book bag and such. Boston froze for a few seconds, glancing the new boy’s way.

“And what career is that? Selling drugs?” Boston asked jokingly. He took a seat by Darren’s desk, letting the other join him by the bed. Darren was silent for a few seconds.

“No… How about I show you where I work sometime? I have a shift this weekend, just promise me you won’t tell anyone? Please?” Darren pleaded with those beautiful silver eyes that Boston couldn’t quite get over. 

“Just promise me you aren’t gonna get me into any trouble? You’re acting like whatever you’re doing is illegal…” Boston answered seriously. Darren chuckled out of nervousness. He opened the bottle of soda and took a long sip.

“Yeah well drinking and smoking isn’t exactly legal either, huh?” Darren teased. Boston rolled his eyes and shook his head. He checked his phone to distract himself for a few moments. He took a sharp breath in.

“Well, let’s get some of this work done, I have football practice tomorrow afternoon, and unless you want to come to my house after, I ain’t coming your way.” Boston warned him. He usually had practice Tuesday and Thursday, but since it was against a team they usually beat, they only had practice on Wednesday. Darren nodded understandably.

“Oh, I can come! I can just watch you at practice or something. I’ll just hitch a ride with you after, if you don’t mind.” Darren replied to him. He started to unpack his book bag to attempt some sort of work again. Boston looked at him questionably.

“Watch me at practice? Maybe. Anyways, how was your practice? I bet you play flute or something.” Boston asked curiously. Darren shook his head with a smile.

“I guess it’s hard to recognize me with my uniform on, . I’m a drum major. You know, the one who conducts the band?” Darren replied. Boston took a moment to think back to the games. He had bumped into a band member once, maybe it was him.

“Wait, you’re--”

“The guy you bumped into, yeah. It's probably hard to recognize me when I have my back turned towards the field, huh?” Darren smiled fondly of the memory. Their first encounter was about a month ago. Boston nodded his head, his own smile appearing on his face. He felt some sort of unusual calm and niceness he never felt with his friends, nor Lia for that matter. He sighed.

"So, work time?" Darren asked after a while. They had been staring at each other for moments, but the new boy blinked himself out of the trance. Boston cleared his throat, reaching for his book bag.

"Yep, back to work..." Boston mumbled.

.

.

.

Boston stirred, finally opening his eyes after what felt like forever. It was undoubtedly dark in the room, only the moon lighting the archway of the curtained window.

' _Wait, this isn't my room...?'_ Boston thought, then went straight for his phone. He winced at the brightness, turning it down immediately before scrolling through the missed calls and texts. He groaned out loud, dropping his phone on his side. He froze when the body on his right moved a little bit.

_'shit'_ Boston mentally cursed, trying to be completely still. the body stopped moving and the breathing evened out again. He had accidentally fell asleep at Darren's house. He remembered that they sat next to each other on the new boy's bed, comparing ideas while Darren typed it out on their shared Google document. Boston remembered closing his eyes and laying back, the fullness of his meal earlier making him tired. That's about as far as he remembered before he decided to focus on reality and look down at Darren's sleeping face.

"Hey..." Boston said softly, testing to see if he would continue to sleep after the noise he made, and he did. Boston took a glance at the new boy's face, long black eyelashes on his eyelids, nose slightly curved out, his breaths even and silent. His lips were twitched up, almost in a smile while he dreamt, more long locks of his hair falling onto his face when he made the slightest movement.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful...?" Boston whispered, reaching out to caress his face, but his finger's not quite reaching skin. He knew this wasn't a dream even though he wished it was. All of it--his attraction was real. Maybe a weird obsession, but it was there. He wanted to stay like this for forever, but he figured that Darren would wake soon and push this away and act like whatever they had wasn't real--like this was some sort of game of bait or chicken. Boston sighed and started to slowly remove himself from Darren's bed. He had to get home because things were getting too dangerous for his liking. Boston packed his book bag up swiftly, trying not to make any noise while he slung it over his jacketed shoulders. He gave one last glance at Darren, thinking.

_'he's dreaming, right? He won't feel it...'_ Boston convinced himself, and in the matter of seconds, he was back by the bed, dipping down on the bed, close to Darren's face. He pressed his own lips against the new boy's lips, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His lips were plump and soft, yet small like he imagined. He tasted the cherry lip balm he applied earlier, breaking the kiss to lick his lips. He felt the hot blush creeping up his neck and on his face. He had to get out of here now. As Boston opened the door to Darren's room, he heard him stir, thinking that he must've woken him up. Boston looked behind him for a few seconds, watching Darren curl into the empty spot where Boston was minutes ago. He shut the door quietly, rushing as fast as he could to the garage door without thinking.

"In a rush to go somewhere?" A voice called from the kitchen as Boston ran by the area. He stopped, recognizing the voice. The man emerged from the archway, stopping five feet short of where Boston was standing.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but all I did was fall asleep. Nothing happened in between us..." Boston explained in a hot rush, stumbling over some of his words as he tried to catch his breath. Penn had an amused smirk on his lips.

"Who Darren sleeps with is none of my concern, I was merely curious of where you could be rushing to at two in the morning." Penn responded, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup. Boston couldn't care to ask. He composed himself within a few seconds, letting out a sigh of relief. He wasn't mad.

"Ah, parents are expecting me. And if it's worth anything, I'm sorry, about yesterday erm, Mr...?"

"Penn, it's just Penn. Well go ahead, I'll open the gate and see you out." Penn interrupted the jock, guiding him to the garage door. Boston silently thanked him, getting in his car. He started it quickly, haphazardly yanking his seat belt on. Once he was at least out of Verde drive, Boston pulled over to the farthest lane to stop and think, even though there were no cars on the road. He slammed his fist on his wheel, feeling defeated.

"FUCK!" Boston shouted at himself no one else there to feel the weight of his anguish. All he could think was why. Why him? He laid his head on the top of the wheel.

He definitely had a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skrrt skrrt, next chapter, I will try my best at smut, so trigger warning? Next chapter will definitely be shorter. No beta, I'm tired of staring at the same thing :)
> 
> I will try to post more frequently!
> 
> Aksel J.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sorry :D


End file.
